Absymal
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: She was lost in the darkness she had in herself. The way Dexter killed had her captivated. Would he save her? Or would she end up on his table? Can he see what she already knows? Will he help her? Or is she gonna help him? With the love she holds for her boss threw in, how does she cope? Dexter/OC/Jacob Elway
1. Chapter 1

This dark cloud loomed over me. I was stuck in this abyss. I couldn't see the light on how to get out. Part of me didn't want to. This was who I am. I'm not ashamed of that. The sun setting was my escape from everything the world had to offer me. I was able to hide in the dark. Hide from the ones who thought they knew me. Hide from myself. I did better alone then with people. I preferred it that way. I was afraid to let anyone in to see the darkness that filled me. It would scare them away. I found peace within me when I was under the stars alone. It was the only time I could remove this mask I wore.

It was the way the light reflected off the knife that intrigued me. His green eyes locked onto my hazel ones as he plunged the knife in the man's chest. The blood pooling under the plastic cling. The calm left his face as worry and horror set in. I should've been panicked that I just watched this man kill other human. But I was intrigued. Maybe he was like me? Maybe he was my way out of this abyss? I tried to search the darkness of the room he was in but I couldn't see more than the dead body and a few pictures. I felt a slight sting in my neck, my world going fuzzy.

I heard nothing as I came to. I slowly pried my eyes open. I was laying on a cold metal table. Darkness surrounded me. I sat up with ease not being tied up or even wrapped up in plastic. He saved me for now. Lights skidded across the walls. I slid off the table walking to the window seeing nothing but black. Wait was that a small light? I backed into the corner as the doorknob rattled. This was it. My life was over. But I wasn't freaked about it. I was at peace with myself. We all go at some point. Some sooner than others.

"What do you want Scout?" His thick voice rang out.

"Shouldn't it be what do you want with me?" I asked licking my lips. The lights blinding me for a split second as he turned them on.

"I want nothing with you. I'm not a monster." He replied. Why would he even think something like that?

"I didn't say you were. But you're like me aren't you?" I asked scrambling to me feet. Just knowing I didn't have to be alone anymore excited me. I could reveal myself to him and he wouldn't judge me because he was the same. We shared this darkness.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He stated. I studied his blank face. He could act all he wanted but I knew. I could feel his darkness in the air. It tickled my own.

"You have this darkness in you. That's why you killed that man." I replied stepping closer to him. "There's nothing you can do to get rid of it. But when you plunge that knife through them everything seems so free and as if for a moment you're like them. But that darkness returns." I explained.

"How do you know that? I've never told a living soul that." He challenged me.

"Because that darkness burdens me as well. It's always there." I snarled out. "But I haven't killed like that." I stated. I wouldn't know how too. I'm only 5'5 and 130 pounds. I may be strong but not strong enough to haul any man around. It would be a huge struggle for me.

"How did you?" He asked. It never was easy to reveal this part of my past to anyone.

"I was about 11 my father was an ass. He'd beat my mother and rape her. And when that wasn't enough I was his victim. One day he took it to far and killed my mother. I walked in on it and he lunged at me. I fought back and the knife went into his chest through his heart. I killed him and it was the best feeling in the world." I confessed. There was something about him that made me feel it was safe to reveal this vulnerable side to him. "But I haven't killed another human since that day." I stated.

"How do you deal?" I sighed looking away.

"I cope the best I can. But it's never enough. I hunt animals when I can but that doesn't do it for me." I can't find the happiness I need from hunting animals. I need more. I need that calm and serene feeling he had when he killed that man.

"I understand that." He replied getting up.

"Wait. What are you gonna do with me?" I asked looking up at him. He couldn't just leave me here. Ok he could but...

"Taking you home. But one word about what you saw." Before I could finish off my thoughts his voice rang through. I was sure he wouldn't do anything to me. But I couldn't be certain.

"I wont say a word. I swear. How can I? I don't even know your name." I explained. I wanted out of here so I could learn more about him. He may seem dangerous but I had a feeling that he wasn't. That the people he kills deserved it.

The ride to my car was a silent one. It was a comfortable silence not that awkward bullshit. I didn't know how to say thank you for not killing me. It would just be weird. So without saying a single a word I slid outta his car getting into my own. No words were needed. I had this feeling he would be keeping tabs on me. It would be harder for me to watch him from afar but I'd make it work. I was drawn to this man. He was my light in this abyss. He'd see it too. That I was sure of.

* * *

_This story was really the last thing I needed to started right now. But the idea hit me and after ignoring it for a while I finally caved in. But it's different from the rest of them and it's going to be a short one anywhere from 10-15 chapters. Please be nice as this is my first Dexter fic. Hopefully you could or did enjoy it._


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't breathe without him being there. His green eyes judging me. I was the last person he should be judging. I tried to let it go. Like he didn't bother me. But deep down it angered me that he had to watch every little move I made. It made this darkness wanna come out more. But it wasn't in some kind of killer way no. I was attracted to him I needed him. I huffed at the thought. I would never need a man especially one that was a killer. A serial killer at that.

I smiled seeing my window of opportunity. He had to leave, and now I would follow him and learn a little something about the man I couldn't stop thinking about. The way his face lit up killing that man, was burned into my mind. At first it freaked me out but now it grew on me. I found it ironic when he pulled into the Miami Police station. I've heard about dirty cops but a serial killer cop now that was a new one. I had to wonder how many of his co-workers actually knew what he was really like. I would guess none of them or he would be locked behind bars. Though him being a cop made sense. A race to get the bad guy. Seems thrilling in a way. It was a new spin on hunting now wasn't it?

I followed him once again, to my surprise we went straight to a crime scene. I parked my car slipping a pair of shades on walking over to see what I could hear. A few steps behind the red-haired man I'd been stalking.

"Dexter Morgan, blood splatter analyst." So he wasn't a real cop, he was just the blood guy. I smirked learning so much more about him. I walked back to my car taking off. I'd see Dexter Morgan again, that I was sure of.

After a long day of following sick bastards and telling their significant others what was going on I headed to a bar needing to rewind before the wrong person crossed me. I loved to spy on people. That's why I became a private investigator. I just can't stand the cheating scum. I wasn't in the mood to be friendly, more of a deadly mood really. The second I heard his name my mood lightened up a lot. I searched the dimly lit bar my eyes meeting the green ones I grew so well to know. Dexter! He didn't look quite as thrilled as I was. I smiled walking up to the bar ordering a beer. I looked his way smiling. I went back to drinking stealing glances every so often. I found his death glare refreshing. I looked over there not seeing him. His buddies were there but he wasn't.

"Looking for someone?" I jumped hearing his voice so close to me. I looked behind me to see him leaning against the bar looking in front of him.

"No." I replied drinking my beer. "Why would I be looking for anyone?" I asked getting a new beer. He never looked at me. He was making it seem like he didn't know who I was. He made it seem like he was waiting for his order.

"Like I know. I can't read the simplicity of your brain." He retorted.

"My brain is everything but simple." I half growled out downing half my beer. One moment where he let me go freely and thinks he knows. Boy did he have another thing coming.

"Dexter who's your lady friend?" Lady friend? What year did we live in? I turned to see a bigger Cuban guy, a Korean guy and some chick with long brown hair. She seemed kinda pissed that Dexter was talking to me.

"Yea Dex, who the fuck is she?" The woman spoke up. "Rita's only been gone a few fucking months now and you're moving the fuck on already? Did you even fucking love Rita?" I smiled at Dexter waiting to see how he would explain this to them. It wasn't my business to know about Rita or why this chick would even care. But it was easy to see that she was either his sister or a very close friend with the way she cared so much about Dexter.

"Deb, Angel, Masuka this is Scout." Dexter said remaining calm and not giving any emotions off.

"What the fuck kinda name is Scout?" Deb mouthed off.

"Hello." I smiled at the guys. "It's my name and at least it's not some generic bull shit name like Debra." I smarted off looking at her. "Dexter," I smirked looking at him. "I'll see ya tomorrow." I winked walking off. Figured I'd save him some here. He could tell them anything he wanted. I already figured out in the amount of time he didn't want them to know anything about how we met.

"Scout." Was being called from behind me. I should've been surprised that he came after me but I wasn't. I turned around looking at the man who was hovering over me.

"What can I do for you Dexter?" I asked smiling crossing my arms over my chest.

"Why follow me? You were letting this go remember?" He asked stating it trying to make a point his green eyes burning holes through me.

"I didn't follow you. And after the last few days why have you been following me?" His face showed no sign of being upset or angered that he had been caught.

"Because I can." He whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine. I watched as he walked off. Everything about that man angered me. Everything drew me in wanting more. Dexter Morgan was a very unusual one. Rare even. It only made him better than the rest of them. I'd take more time to figure out who he was. One thing was for certain Dexter Morgan would be mine.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry for the month and a half wait for this, but life got in the way at times and other times I just didn't know what to do for this chapter and honestly I don't care much for what I did write for this chapter, but I hope y'all enjoy.**_

I hated nothing more than to tell a wife her husband was nothing more than the scum you scrape off the bottom of your shoe. I hated to break family's up, because one of the spouses couldn't stay faithful. But this was my job. So many times I would've loved nothing more than to kill someone. I've followed my fair share of guys getting into some shady business. That of course needed to be turned over to Miami metro. I wondered how many of them Dexter had killed for me. That I had been helping him out all along. In fact we could make a great team. The thought eluded me coming back to the present hearing a voice.

"I don't understand. Why oh why? That can't be right." The wife went on looking through the pics as the taped played in the background. A steady stream of tears rolled down her face. It took some time to keep a neutral face at times like this. I couldn't have it affect me. I didn't know these people, I have a job to do and they pay me for it. I've heard it all before. I've been blamed for it a few times.

"You got the proof you wanted Ma'am. You were the one to call me about your husband cheating on you. Now you know the truth." I spoke being harsher then planned.

"Thank you for this, but I need time to be alone to get my feelings in order." I nodded collecting my gear, walking out. Hearing the faint grumble come from my stomach reminded me that I had yet to eat today. My day had started off as a hectic one. Trailing a guy to see why he wasn't going to work, to find him with a call girl, before heading to a strip club that wasn't even open yet. He stayed there close to 2 hours before heading back to work. Once I left him I headed straight to the house to reveal she had nothing more than a scum of a husband. Now my not eating had caught up with me. I went straight to a sea-side restaurant.

"You want your usual Scout?" Jimmy asked.

"Yep with a side of an Iced tea today." I replied taking a spot at the bar to wait for my food to come out. BBQ bacon cheeseburger was my usual, most the time it came with an iced cold beer. I didn't have time to become a drunk today. I had a plan to figure out, and I needed to be sober.

I had devoured over half the burger and fries surround in my thoughts about Dexter Morgan. It was the first time in days I had the chance to ponder about him. I needed a plan fast, before he had the chance. He killed people for the thrill of it. Everything about that screamed to run away. The only way I was running was into his arms. He wouldn't kill me, if that was the case he already would've done that. He had his chance on more than one occasion. Unless he liked to play first.

"Scout right? Dexter's friend?" I looked up to see Batista. I nodded wiping my mouth and hands off reaching to shake his offered hand.

"Yea something like that. What can I do for you?" I asked watching him curiously as he took a seat across from me.

"I heard you were a private investigator." I raised an eye brow. How would he know that without going into my files? Dexter. "My team is good but I could use you on this case. Everything we do comes up empty. A fresh face, fresh ideas will help us out." I didn't need to think about it. I'd be working close to Dexter. It'd be the perfect plan to figure out my next move.

"Sounds fun and I've got some free days ahead of me. Is Dexter on this case?" My curiosity got the best of me. It was too late to cancel if he wasn't, but he would be around the office.

"Uh yea, it was actually his idea to bring you in on this." Hmm now that just spoke volumes of strange, didn't it? "Tomorrow morning 8 sharp."

"I'll be there." I tossed money on the table for the tip and headed off to pay. They had so much at the tips of their fingers, why did they need me for? Sure I was a fresh face but it wasn't like they didn't have other people right at the station for that. The whole thing seemed fishy to me, but I'd see what it was. Sleep evaded me my thoughts trailing off into the fact I was walking into a trap set by Dexter. But to call and say I couldn't make it would make me look like I was hiding something. Even though I held Dexter's secret I couldn't draw attention to me like that. To say I was shocked was an understatement when I pulled into the parking lot seeing none other than Dexter Morgan waiting. Surely he wasn't waiting on me. I had to take my eyes off him to find my bag, slipping outta the car pulling the strap onto my shoulder.

"Under other circumstances I'd be shocked to see you here." His gruff voice rang through my ear.

"I didn't have much of a choice did I?" I retorted locking the doors on my car. He offered me a smirk opening the door with a swipe of his laminate letting me walk in first. If you looked past his killer ways he really was a gentleman underneath it all.

"What is she doing here?" Deb hissed seeing me. I held my smirk in walking up to a welcoming Batista.

"I asked her to join us for this case. She has expertise in this area. Dexter had came to me and after thinking about it, it was the best thing to do."

"I don't see how she can help us. You have a whole team right here Batista, we don't need outside help." Deb ranted on.

"Debra keep it up and you'll be off this case. I'm in charge here." Batista went from talking to Deb sternly to everyone. In away I wanted to feel bad for just intruding on them. But I couldn't feel bad not when I got to work by Dexter. "This here is Scout. She's a private investigator, I believe she will be an asset to us during this case." No one said anything else, though Deb sat in her chair annoyed I was here. It made me wanna laugh, but I thought better of it saying I was now dealing with a serial killer. And I wasn't talking about Dexter.


	4. Chapter 4

Batista had covered the key points pretty much saying they weren't any closer. That male and female's kept showing up in parks and beaches. So far there had been a total of 6. 4 males and 2 females. Their killings looking like suicide. The few leads they had ran short. The name Alex Topulo didn't sit right with me. He was on their list of possible suspects. I swear I've heard that name before. I had a hard time placing the name; I needed to get to my office. I'd find more of an answer there then I ever could here. I smiled getting up from the chair I sat in from the debriefing seeing Angel walking my way.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this for us Scout. A fresh mind-set can help us."

"I'm honored really. If you'll excuse me I have to go confront my boss about this." I refrained from saying if I had anything on the Alex Topulo guy. I've killed plenty of hope; I'd try to save some hope here. He smiled letting me go. I grabbed my bag on my way out stepping into the now empty elevator.

"Don't you have work to be doing?" I kept a straight face seeing Dexter step on as the doors were closing.

"That's why I'm going to my office. Don't you have work to do?" I asked back cocking an eyebrow his way.

"Lunch break. What's at your office?"

"My folders and my boss. You gonna follow me to make sure I don't go else where?" I snipped at him. I found it a mix of anger and a turn on that his eyes barreled into mine. He said nothing make me be the first one to break. "You must be proud of yourself for getting me to be apart of this?"

"You sound like Deb." I felt instantly repulsed by that. I never wanted to be compared to someone who hated my guts.

"I got important things to do. I'd rather not be compared to your damn sister." I huffed walking out into the hot and humid Florida weather. The drive was a short one. I was being plagued by the name Alex. I rushed into the building heading straight to my office pulling the right drawer open. I grabbed the file sitting down. My attention going to my door being opened.

"I'm happy you could join us on this fine day. I need you in my office; we have a new case starting." Jacob Elway stated standing in the doorway. He was good-looking if you liked the kind of guy that was over-confident and sure of them self. His dark brown hair brushed back and his piercing blue eyes locked onto my own. He was good at what he did. I do admit to having a small crush on him when I first started to work here years ago but that faded over time.

"I'll be right there." I closed the file getting up smiling at my boss. He let me lead the way to his office.

"We will be talking about this after this meeting." I nodded walking into his office to see a stunning woman sitting in a chair. She had dark red hair framing her face.

"Hello." I smiled sitting down by her as Jacob sat behind his desk. She smiled lightly; I got the feeling it was only to be polite. What did I expect? I would hate to be in her shoes. She went on to explain that her husband of 10 years had started to disappear at all hours of the night, some nights he wouldn't even come home. And there had been times that he hadn't been home for weeks on end. All he would say is that it was for business and she needed to learn how to trust him. She was crazy if she thought he would ever cheat on her. She was the love of his life and he wouldn't risk it like that. To me personally it sounded like he was cheating on her, hell it was possible he had another family else where too.

"This is him." She stated handing a picture over.

"We'll do everything we can to bring out the truth. If that's all you can go. We'll be in touch with you Mrs. Cramer." She smiled lightly walking out. I took a look at the picture seeing the guy had more of a square face, a bigger nose, cold green eyes and jet black hair.

"He's doing more than cheating on her. He has a family elsewhere." I stated handing the picture back to him.

"We don't know that yet. We'll see where he goes after work tonight. It says here he owns his own health company in downtown Miami, with a smaller one in Tampa." He read off from the file that sat in front of him. "Now why were we late? What could have possible kept you from your job Scout?"

"I've been hired on for a case at Miami Metro. They have a serial killer and they need my help. I can do my work her and help them with their case. Their case won't affect any case's here. Other than Mrs. Cramer's case I have no other case here at this time." I explained. "Plus if it helps any they're after one of our guys. He's a suspect in the case; I was just going over the file now. If I'm the one to catch him it helps us and them out and we don't lose any money over it."

"It's not about the money Scout, your work wont suffer here. Do I need to remind you of the outcome if it does?" I shook my head knowing I'd more than likely get fired. "Good, now get to it." I got up walking to my office where I could finally refresh my mind about Alex Topulo. His file wasn't a large one but their was plenty on him. Robbery, domestic assault and battery, a weapons charge, public intoxication and assault on a police officer. He had been through numerous rehab centers for drugs, alcohol and infecting self-harm. From all the therapists he's been to stated he was depressed and suicidal. He did have the credentials to be the suicidal killer.


	5. Chapter 5

I had just finished making a copy of Alex's folder. I got his file put away both in a brown folder and in the file cabinet. Now that I had come for what I needed I had no choice but to turn his folder over. I got everything else I needed and headed out. I past by Jacob's office seeing he was busy at work, I stepped into his office.

"I'm heading out. What time do I need to meet you tonight?" I asked getting his attention.

"Meet me here at 7 sharp Scout." He replied in a friendly tone. I nodded turning on my heel to head out. "I mean it." He demanded. It was nothing to take crap from him, I was solely use to it.

"I'll be here on time." I called back to him heading out. I tossed the folder on the passenger seat getting into my car. I headed back over to Miami Metro. I slipped the folder into my bag heading inside. This time I was able to use the plastic badge Batista gave me. I headed up to homicide seeing Batista in the debriefing room going over things by himself. "Figure anything else out?" I asked catching the bigger man off guard.

"I have to be missing something here. I can't find much on any of the guys. They have long records but nothing that shows that they are behind this." He explained to me.

"I have a huge feeling it's Alex." I threw out there setting my bag down pulling his file free. "Here's why." I stated handing it over before he could question me.

"I've seen it all before Scout. There isn't anything in here that shows he could've done it." Batista was quick to throw it back in my face. But after working with someone like Elway you learn not to let the little things faze you.

"Why don't you go ahead and turn to the last page for me Batista. Read what I have highlighted." I watched as his eyes scanned over the words. It took a few seconds for things to hit him.

"Even so, he's not a killer."

"Batista say what you want to rule this guy out but the fact remains the same you don't know if he is a killer. He talks about committing suicide but what if it's him doing the killings and making it look like they did it themselves. It makes sense Batista it's not something you can avoid." I stated putting the strap of my bag on my shoulder. "Think about it." I told him walking out. I barely made it to the elevator when he was calling after me.

"Scout do you know where he is?" I turned around with pity in my eyes.

"I wish I did. But I've been trying to find him for the past 6 months. We get close and he vanishes. He never leaves Miami as far as we know." I replied seeing people gather.

"As you fucking know Scout. People do things when you're not fucking looking. You don't know what the fuck he does." Deb was in all hysterics.

"No shit really?" I asked in a mocking tone. "I'll see what I can do to find him." I told Batista with a smile.

"Alright you do that and I'll get Deb and Joey to look into him as well." He demanded looking at the both of them. Feeling as if it was safe to leave I made my exit. I had plenty of time to order some Chinese take out, over look the file for the Cramer case, relax a few minutes, change into other clothes and be on my way to meet up with Elway to go find this guy and stalk him. He may be a cheater but I was excited for this one. It's only every few months I actually work any case with Elway. It always lighted a flame within to learn more on how he did things out in the field.

I pulled up to the office 15 minutes early. His car was empty, I did what was the right thing to do, I headed inside going to his office. The place was empty since everyone had already left for home hours ago. I headed straight to his office. He wouldn't be else where, he had things to finish up and he wouldn't leave until they were done. He's good at spending every last hour behind his desk finishing all of his work for the day.

"Figured you'd be in here. We gonna head out or what?" I asked leaning against the door frame.

"Shit!" He exclaimed looking at the time. "We're going." He got up getting what he needed turning things off as he went.

"Where we headed to first?" I asked on the ride down to the main floor.

"Figured we drive by his place here in Miami. If that's a no go then we head over to the club he's always hanging at. It could be possible he's not even here in Miami, if not we're headed to Tampa Scout." He gave me a half-hearted smile walking to the doors.

"You're kidding right?" I asked him half shocked following behind him.

"You know I'm not." He stated getting into his car. I blew a puff of air getting into the passenger seat. I was praying that we would find Nathan at his all organic health store.

"Maybe if he's in you can go in and get some of crap you like so much." I smirked at him.

"As wonderful as that sounds I've got enough at the moment. Hey you can always convert Scout." He suggested. He's been wanting me to join his whole health kick.

"Nope you know I really don't care what I put in my body. If it's digestible by humans I'll eat it." I retorted.

"It's a wonder you don't have a man in your life. Because that's quite repulsive."

"But you see I do have a man in my life." I retorted getting him to look at me at the red light. "Most days I'm with you from the crack of dawn till dusk." I told him holding my smirk firmly in place.

"So that make you my bitch?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck you Elway." I mocked being pissed. Spending my night on a steakout with Jacob kept my mind free of Dexter.

"I can find a dark alley." He suggested.

"I'm not that kind of girl Jacob." I replied seeing we were at the store that belonged to Mr. Cramer. I smacked him pointing out the window. "Holy fuck that's him."

"No really?" He mocked. He took the pictures seeing he was with a man. A man who looked very familiar. I looked through the binoculars to get a better look. Holy hell Mr. Cramer was doing business with Alex Topulo.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is our chance, we gotta take Alex." I told him my hand on the door handle. I was ready to take Alex down. Months of evading us, I saw my moment. Nathan was the last person on my mind. I wanted to capture Alex and prove Debra wrong. She thought I couldn't do this job.

"We can't do that Scout. As much as I would love to capture Alex, we can't have Nathan catching on to us." I sighed knowing he was right. We couldn't risk our cover. Tonight was about Nathan. But what did he want with Alex? They were clearly up to something, but what? Alex clearly went into business for himself. Not a legal business at that. I was stuck on what I should do. Just because I couldn't do anything about Alex didn't mean Batista couldn't. I scrolled through my contacts stopping at Batista's name. 'Blue rusty bronco, 306 LME' I snapped a picture of the car and Alex sending it to Batista with our current location. "What did you do?" Elway asked seeming pissed. The thought I could've screwed everything up for us never crossed my mind. They needed Alex, and I was hired on to help them. This was me helping.

"I had no choice but to let Batista know where Alex was." I told him watching both Alex and Nathan doing a transaction. I saw no money and nothing being exchanged. All I saw was them looking around before shaking hands for the second time since we came across them. "I work with them too right now. I can't let Alex walk away without trying to get him. Hell we need to get Alex, Elway." I hissed at him.

"You what?" He seethed through gritted teeth. I was in for it now. You don't double cross your boss and get away with it. "Alex is the least of our problem. Catching him is only worth a couple hundred. This case with Nathan is our main focus for the night." He hissed right back at me.

"I told you what I did. Now let's go our guy is on the move." I told him with a hard smile. I could tell he wanted to chew me out even more so but he thought better of it. An awkward silence filled the car as we followed Nathan. He made a quick stop at a gas station getting some gas. He then proceeded to make his way to his house making us turn around and head back to the office. A dark looming cloud of pissed off emotions filled the car, hanging over our heads. I messed up but me messing up didn't screw us over this time. That was a good thing, right? It had to be. That's how I saw it.

"Scout if you value your job then you'll walk away from the case at Miami Metro." How in the hell could even ask me to do something like that? They needed my help on this and I was gonna to help them! "I told you your work here comes first. I wont have you screwing me over. I need your answer tomorrow fucking morning. Bright and early." He yelled working himself into a frenzy. I wanted nothing more than to yell right back at him but I thought better of it.

"Yes sir." I replied in a tone saying I was done with this for the night getting into my car. I sighed resting my head on the steering wheel. Jacob gave me everything I had. And with my stupidity to Miami Metro I could've ruined our current case. I had a choice to make. I wanted to help Batista but I had a loyalty to Jacob. Talk about a rock and a hard place. I took a deep breath, exhaling all my problems for the time being. I'd sleep on it and figure everything out in the morning. I drove the 25 minute drive to my apartment.

Every single urge in me to take a warm bath and let the problems dissolve away but the bed was too tempting pulling me into a hazy dream, taking me back to the night I saw Dexter for the first time. _It was the way the light reflected off the knife that intrigued me. His green eyes locked onto my hazel ones as he plunged the knife into the woman's chest. The blood pooling under the plastic cling. In a blink of an eye he was gone. I was standing over the dead women a knife in hand, blood covering the knife. Her eyes were wide open showing the life taken out of her hazel orbs. I looked over the woman's facial features. Her hair was the same brown color as mine, her nose, mouth... I gasped dropping the knife. It was as if I was looking into a mirror. I watched as Dexter Morgan killed me. I looked up to see Dexter with a smirk on his face. "You'll be on my table Scout, sooner or later. Everyone has to pay for what they do."_

I shot up in bed my whole body covered in sweat and shaking. I gasped for air calming my rapid heart beat down. In that one instant I knew Dexter was nothing like me. I killed once and it was the greatest feeling in the world. I may be in a haze but with the help from Jacob I've been making progress. Dexter has been a set back. The very things that excited me about Dexter now terrorized me. I needed to cut my ties with the man. His words repeating in my head. 'Everyone has to pay for what they do.' I did nothing to him. His secret was going to the grave with me. I didn't wanna cross him. I had the urge to live my life. The fog I was in would surely lift with the help of one man and one man alone. Dexter was nothing to me.


	7. Chapter 7

I had every right to call Elway. He's always been there for me. After a dream no it was freaky nightmare, I needed to feel comfort and I guess at some point over the last 10 years I fell for the man but denied it for so long. Dexter couldn't help me, no it took my cocky, arrogant kind-hearted boss. But he was my boss and I couldn't be with him for that simple reason. I didn't want things to be awkward between us.

"This best be pretty damn important Scout." He scolded me his voice laced with sleep. After all it was 3 in the morning. I couldn't sleep.

"I need you Jacob." My voice was rugged on the verge of tears. I felt so small calling him for this, but he was the only person I trusted with my life.

"I'll be there in five Scout." With that I heard nothing ending the call. I wasn't a pretty sight by far. I was just thankful that he really did only live 10 minutes from me. He had his own key to my house. It was something he insisted on having. It wasn't often that you were able to see the softer side to Elway. Hell for years I never thought he had a heart, but after a case went wrong he showed me the vulnerable side to him. I tried to close my eyes but all I saw was myself naked terror in my eyes as I looked up at Dexter a smirk on his face, holding a knife over me.

I got brought outta my thoughts hearing him burst through my bed room door. Nothing was said as he kicked off his shoe's joining me on the bed. Our bodies became one. With a single touch he was able to calm me. "You ok Scout?" I shook my head against his chest. "In order for me to help you, I need you to tell me. I can't read your fucking mind." He growled getting annoyed.

"I fucking know that Jake." I snipped with a sigh. Arguing with him over this did no good. I was quick to tell him what it was that had me going over the edge. I left out the part of Dexter, instead I opted to tell him that it was some guy with a black mask on. That he was an average looking guy. Elway knew about my past. He did a lot of digging in his background check. I found it easier to tell him what was going on, then to lie to him. Lies got messy quickly.

"No one is out to kill you Scout. Even if someone tried your ass is too stubborn and I'm here." The urge to blurt out Dexter's secret was there but I had to swallow that urge. So much would go wrong, like my death. I made a promise to Dexter and I had to keep it.

"Maybe. You don't know everything Jacob." I fought back.

"Just shut it Scout. You make no sense right now." I was done with this. I laid curled up to him staring off into the darkness of the room. I was beyond tired but I couldn't sleep. We stayed a pile of limbs for what felt like hours. I was trying to clear my mind of everything involving Dexter Morgan. It wasn't until I felt his lips against my head pressing a soft kiss to my scalp, as he shifted outta the bed. I listened to him fumble around the room. It wasn't until the door clicked shut softly that I sighed. I had expected him to stay till morning not leave at the crack of dawn. With him gone I got up flicking lights on. I made a pot of coffee knowing I would need it. I went upstairs taking a very hot and steamy shower trying to get rid of the sleep deprived eyes. But nothing worked. I even tried to apply make-up to cover it up but I only ended up looking like a damn raccoon. I spent a few extra minutes washing it off. I finally said hell with it walking outta the bathroom with no make-up on. I poured myself a cup of joe and headed out slipping some over-sized shades on. I would rather walk into work with a hang over then with barely any sleep. Even though he seemed good early this morning it was hard to say what kind of mood Jacob would be in when I got there. But first I needed to head over to Miami metro. Jacob would have to suck it up that I wasn't there when he wanted me to be. I had a decision to make and that's what I was doing. I kept my shades on walking into the building.

"I guess it's true huh? You work with a douche ya fucking become one." Deb smirked looking right at me.

"Does that mean if you work with serial killers long enough, you become one as well?" I questioned I momentarily locked eyes with Dexter before walking into the debriefing room. I stood in the back of the room. Wouldn't hurt to see what they had after my lead yesterday.

"Thanks to Scout here, we were able to figure out where Mr. Tupulo lives. After searching his place we can confirm he is the suicide killer. He escaped us last night," After that I stopped paying attention, I walked outta the room heading to Batista's desk. It was unprofessional of me to leave the room but I was no longer part of this case. They were on the right track, but I had to wonder what Nathan wanted with Alex last night. Drugs was all I could come up with. "You alright Scout?" I took my shades off seeing Batista sit down. I nodded seeing the worried look cross his face.

"Late night very little sleep, I couldn't cover it this morning. I can't do this case anymore. From what I heard you have it under wraps anyways. I promised Elway my job there wouldn't be effected by this case and last night I messed up. I'm sorry to be leaving like this but I need to take myself off this case. Good luck and thank you for the opportunity here, I did enjoy it." I explained finding it hard to say those words.

"I understand that your job comes first. Thank you for everything you've done. I hate to see you leave but it's the best for you. Good luck and you're welcome Scout. Keep in touch alright?" I nodded with a smile getting up. I handed over the pass he let me use for the case granting me access not only to the station but the crime scene's as well. I put my sunglasses back on and headed to the elevator getting stuck with the man I now despised.


	8. Chapter 8

"What did you say to Batista?" Dexter asked glancing else where.

"Not that it matters to you but I need to keep my job and the only way to do that is to take myself off the case here." I used a brash tone with him.

"That comment you made to Deb, enlighten me, would you?" I smirked glad I had the shades on to hide the fear in my eyes.

"That get under your skin did it?" I asked walking out into the very rare gloomy Florida weather. "It wasn't meant for you but rather Deb. I want no trouble, your deep dark secret is safe with me Dexter." I pulled the car door open only for Dexter to shut it using his strength against mine.

"You mess with her, you mess with me. It wouldn't take much to get rid of you Scout. You have no family. All you have is Jacob Elway." He held a blank face moving my shades from my eyes.

"What are you gonna do, write a note to Jake saying I needed a fresh start or something?" That would never work. Jacob Elway knew me better than I knew myself most days. If I was to leave like that I would sit down and have a full-blown conversation with him. I would never up and leave especially the only person I knew and trusted with my life.

"Something like that." He stated. I held back my laughter.

"He'd know something happened to me. I don't like change. So Mr. Morgan I wouldn't up leave for anything." I stated.

"Mr. Morgan was my father." He replied in a calm tone walking off. I really didn't care as long as he left me be. I was relieved to walk away from this confrontation in one piece. The drive back to the office was a slow one I wanted nothing to do with Jake when I got there. I was over 2 hours late, I had hoped he would take it easy after the night he knew damn well I had.

Each step was harder to take. My insides felt as if they were ready to burst inside of me. I wanted to make a mad dash to my office but he was more than likely waiting for me. I looked inside his office but I didn't see him there. I frowned feeling some of the pressure escape. It was when I pushed the door to my office open I froze with a gulp seeing him behind my desk.

"Didn't I tell you, you needed to be here bright and early? What happened this morning isn't a valued excuse." He replied leaning forward in my chair. I sat down across from him finding it weird to be on this side of my desk.

"You wanted me to pick my job or the case at Miami Metro. That's what took so long."

"So you're leaving then?" There was no emotions behind the words he spoke.

"If you wouldn't fucking interrupt me you'd know I picked my job over them, I picked you over Dexter. I put my life at risk for you. Why? Because I'm fucking in love with you and it's only a matter of time before Dexter comes after me and fucking kills me because I know what he really is." I yelled covering my mouth realizing what all I had let slip from my mouth. He got up walking out without saying a word. I fucked everything up and I had no idea how I was going to fix it. I couldn't focus on the work that was piled on my desk. Blurting out my feelings for him were one thing but giving away Dexter's secret that was low even for me.

"I think we need to talk Scout." He was cool, calm and collected and I was still a mess. "First we're gonna address you being in love with me."

"Can we forget I said that? You're my boss and I don't wanna ruin my job here or make things weird with us. Do I love you? Yes, do I wanna be. I don't know yet. You've been my rock through so many years Jake. Right now I'm not sure what I want." I explained feeling better about things now that he knew that part of the secret I had burdened myself with.

"No we can't forget Scout. It's out there so tonight after work we're gonna go out on a date." I sighed softly nodding. He wouldn't take no for an answer and it couldn't be that bad. "Now about Dexter killing you, why would he? What is he exactly?" I could still cover this up enough to get him off it.

"I thought I saw him kill a man a while back." I started only to get interrupted.

"The day you didn't show because of what you did to your father?" Was asked, I nodded answering his question. "So your head was a mess, can you be certain that's what you saw? That it was Dexter?"

"I can't be sure. It could have been all in my head. I swear it was Dexter but sometimes you can't tell reality from a dream. It was dark so it's hard to say if it was Dexter or some strange guy." I explained hoping he was buying it.

"Ok but I'm gonna have a look into Dexter and see if I can find anything." He told me getting up.

"But you really don't." I replied. I didn't want anything to happen to him. And Dexter would kill him if he got to close to the truth about him.

"Yes I do. You got work to do, get it done." He snapped walking out leaving the door open. I couldn't let him do this alone. I'd have to sneak my way into his plan especially if he started to follow him. I looked at the paper work on my desk. Being sucked into all the legal BS would keep my mind from everything else and that was a distraction I needed at that moment.

**A/N: I didn't plan on for this to turn into an OC/Elway story with Dexter threw in but writing can be very unpredictable at times, I know how it ends and I hope you all enjoy the last few chapters of this one. Also regarding the last chapter it was important for Jacob Elway to have a softer side to him. A huge Thank You to everyone that has been a part of this story so far, you guy and gals rock!**


	9. Chapter 9

After what seemed to be uneventful day at the office after my slip up here I sat at a nice and very over priced restaurant, dressed in a black halter top dress that stopped mid-thigh. As far as I knew he hadn't decided to go out and arrest Dexter. I tried a few times but he told me that we weren't going to talk about work. This was a real date and work was strictly prohibited. So far everything seemed to be going good. Conversation seemed to flow. Everything I was dreading about this date was only me overreacting about it all.

"Wanna let me know what's got you so lost in your own head?" Jacob asked eying me up with a smile on his face and not that smug smirk he wore most the time.

"It's not much really. Just how tonight's actually going better than I thought it would." I replied a soft smile sitting on my own lips.

"How did you think tonight would go?" He was intrigued leaning closer to me.

"You know me inside and out. You're my best friend half the time hell my only friend as of late. Because of that I thought this was gonna go horribly wrong and not only would I lose my job but the one person I know that has my back." I explained with a soft drawn out sigh. I couldn't lose him. If I did I wouldn't know what I would become. I'd be lost forever in the haze I was drawn too at times. Chills shot through my body feeling his warm hand on mine.

"That'll never happen Scout. It's because we know each other so well we have this connection and this thing between us wont end badly. Even if tonight doesn't work out for us we can still be civil and friends at that." The way he spoke, the way his thumb caressed the back of my hand had me calm and relaxed believing every word that came from his mouth.

"Doesn't mean it couldn't fall apart at some point ruining everything between us." I remarked looking down at my now empty plate.

"You really think that's even a possibility?" He asked on the verge of starting a fight.

"Yes I do think it's a possibility. We don't know what's gonna happen in 5 minutes let alone days, weeks, months or years. Everything is a possibility." I retorted looking up into his eyes finding nothing. Not even a hint to what he was thinking or feeling.

"Do we live in 5 minutes, days, weeks, months or years from now?" He asked with a blank expression. I shook my head. "No we live in the here and now. The present, we can't focus on the what ifs past or future Scout. What do you feel at this very moment?" He asked with a serious tone.

"I feel excited that I'm here enjoying this time with you. I don't want it to end ever. I'm scared but I don't want to be." Here I was practically saying I wanted to be with my boss when it wasn't that long ago I wanted to be with Dexter. That every fiber in my body was enticed by the red-haired stranger. I blamed it on denial. I've always wanted to be with Jacob and Dexter was new and it gave me a thrill to be around him knowing what it was he does. I put my attention on Dexter hoping the feelings I felt for Jacob would dissolve but they stayed on the top. I could either give up what could be a great love or fall into my abyss for a man who will want me dead after today.

"That's what counts." He replied breaking me from my thoughts. I was happy for the distraction. That's where we left the conversation leaving the restaurant after he paid for food. We ended up walking along the beach in the moonlight. I never once thought he could be romantic. But it was just enough. He even held me close when I started to feel chills along my skin. The night ended with a simple but passionate kiss on the steps to my house. Tonight was the best night ever. Instead of having nightmares of being killed by Dexter Morgan I was dreaming of my boss.

Saturdays were one of my favorite days of the week. It was the day I was able to sleep in and not worry about getting chewed out for being late. If things did become more heated on a personal level with Jake, I didn't want him to go any easier on me at the office it was his pissed off moods that made me want to show him up so I worked extra hard to prove him wrong, in the mean time it improved my skills made me better. I didn't want that to change.

I sat at the kitchen counter sipping on my very hot cup of tea looking over the photos of the encounter of Alex and Nathan. That's when the little sliver key in Alex's hand caught my eye. Nathan wasn't cheating on his wife no he was Alex's partner. In a rush I shoved the pictures into the folder rushing out the door spotting Jacob pulling in.

"Where's the fire?" He was using a friendly and joking tone. Something you rarely got with him. I shoved the folder in his chest.

"Nathan is partner's with Alex. They were exchanging a key and money. Nathan has been using Alex as a monkey." I explained in one breath.

"Nathan will kill Alex when he's done with him." Jacob remarked looking the pictures over coming to the same realization I had. "Scout we gotta roll and get him before he kills Alex." I nodded going back in to get my gun. As we made our way to Nathan's place we had to make a stop at the park seeing Alex hanging from the jungle gym a dog chain wrapped around his neck. We both muttered fuck.


	10. Chapter 10

"We need to figure out who did this. Alex was our guy." I could hear Batista's voice as we walked closer with Nathan. We had left the park knowing we couldn't do anything there as it was. So we chased down Nathan. Driving past his house the only place we know for sure he could be at was at his store getting ready to open for the day. Low and behold there he was unlocking the doors. Jacob made me stay in the car. I could only watch as everything went down. A few punches were thrown as Nathan tried to get away, but Jacob over powered him and had him on the ground in cuffs in a matter of seconds.

"What the fuck are you doing here? You fucking quit." I ignored Deb walking to where Batista stood a file in hand.

"Scout you can't be here." Batista spoke looking at us. "Who is he?"

"The guy who killed Alex. The guy that's been behind this whole thing. Nathan." I replied holding my own even though Dexter was hovering close by. I kept my focus on Batista as Jacob stood protectively close to me. I handed the pictures over letting him see for himself.

"Quinn." Batista yelled. I turned to Jacob giving him a look he needed to cool it. I could feel the tension building within him over Dexter.

"I'll be downstairs." Jacob told me. I nodded turning back to Batista as Quinn took Nathan from me.

"I can't thank you enough Scout." Batista spoke a smile on his face.

"No need, I was only doing my job. Everything you need to charge him with out his confession is in that file." I told him wracking my brain to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything else. Once I was sure I had everything covered I went to make my exist trying to avoid Dexter. Like every other time there he stood waiting in the elevator for me.

"So this thing between us is over now that you got the hots for your boss?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"What thing did we have? You kill for the fun of it. I killed for self-defense. And animals when I can but there's nothing wrong with that." I hissed in a hushed tone.

"You don't really believe that. Our souls are one." I looked at him with disbelief.

"No your soul is a killer and my soul was lost but now it's found thanks to Jacob. I wont tell anyone, you can trust me on that." I seethed. "I wont speak of what I know and you'll leave me alone." I hissed turning to walk off, feeling his fingers dig into my arm getting me to wince. I'd just have to talk to Elway about this and everything would be good again in my life. I cringed seeing Elway's fist fly at Dexter's face.

All I could do was watch in horror as they fought. Fists were flying in every direction. I couldn't tell who was winning. But did anyone ever win in a fist fight? I tried to yell at them but that didn't help any. After a few minutes some officers stepped in separating the two of them. I took Jacob going to his car. We drove to Nathan's house to inform his wife what we found out. The tension winning the fight within the car.

"Why?" I asked bluntly.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you. There is something off about that guy and I'm gonna figure it out." I couldn't let myself panic over this. There had to be something I could say to get him off Dexter. Think Scout, think.

"Why waste your time following him around for. Do you really wanna spend your time following Dexter around for nothing when you now have me?" I asked with a small pout.

"Don't start Scout." He glanced my way a look I've never seen on his face, and jealousy didn't suit him.

"Are you jealous?" I kidded, he gave me a death look. "You put so much into your work because you didn't have that special someone and now you do. You can't push me way to keep working all hours of the night Jake. If that's the case then nothing is ever gonna happen between us." I put it all out there. Now he had to figure out what it was he wanted to do. He didn't even answer, just kept on driving. This is why I never put myself out there to him. I'd have to get past it and not let my work suffer because of it.

"You're right. I poured myself into my work because I didn't have you." That took me by surprise. "But you gotta understand I don't want our work relationship to change. That's what works for us." He finally spoke after pulling into Mrs. Cramer's driveway.

"I know that's what works for us Jake, I don't want that to change either but we need to be able to have a separate personal life as well." I turned to look at him. We had to have a compromise.

"I know we do Scout." He replied turning to look at me. "Ok fine I wont do anything about Dexter. Unless he wont leave you alone." I smiled kissing him quickly making my way outta the car and to the front door.

I let Jacob do all the talking. He was a smooth talker and the only one she had any intentions of listening to was him. It worked out better that way. I hated to be the one to tell them news like this. But she hired us for answers and now she got them. I would rather my husband was cheating on me then becoming a serial killer. But with Dexter outta my life and everything I knew about the signs of cheaters I didn't have to worry about any of that with Jacob. My dark abyss was supposed to keep me down and out. The only help from escape was Dexter, but I was looking in the wrong direction. Jacob was my savior all along.

_**Thank you to everyone that has been apart of this story. Like I said in the first chapter this wasn't going to be very long and on chapter 10 it comes to an end.**_


End file.
